River Wood
W skrócie Wstęp River Wood była wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną, prawie niczym nie różniącą się od innych przeciętnych siedemnastolatek. Tylko jeden szczegół był niezwykły tejże osoby. Nie mówię tu o jej dużych, bystrych oczach schowanych w lesie gęstych, długich rzęs, ani o wysportowanej (w odpowiednich miejscach kształtnej) sylwetce, bądź wspaniałej osobowości. Mianowicie jej włosy posiadały jeden z odcieni niebieskiego, co nie było jej rozkapryszoną zachcianką. Taka się urodziła i choć uporczywie szukała odpowiedzi na to nurtujące ją pytanie - nigdy jej nie znajdowała. Riv zawsze była uczynna i pracowita. W okolicy była znana jako "złota dziewczyna" zawsze gotowa do pomocy. Zasłużyła sobie na owy tytuł poprzez koszenie trawnika pewnej starszej sąsiadki, opiekowanie się bezdomnymi kotami oraz mianem najlepszej uczennicy - dodatkowo przewodniczącej szkoły. Jej rodzice byli bogaci i nie za bardzo przejmowali się działalnościami córki, co być może podświadomie zmuszało ją do bycia najlepszą we wszystkim, aby im zaimponować. Dziewczyna była także wrażliwa na krzywdę innych, czasem aż z przesadą - tak jakby chciała pomóc najmniejszemu robaczkowi znajdującego się w czeluściach agonii. Miała także mnóstwo znajomych, część na pewno z zajmowanego stanowiska w szkole, a część z powodu jej przyjaznego usposobienia. Wydawało się iż była niemalże idealna. Jednakże jej poukładane życie, wyrobiona opinia wśród ludzi i wymarzone stopnie w szkole, nad którymi tak solidnie pracowała, zepsuł jeden pochopny plan rodziców. Czy będzie to wyrwanie z nużącej rutyny i zapoczątkowanie czegoś wspaniałego czy całkowite zniszczenie życia dziewczyny, przez niepotrzebną zachciankę? Powieść Gdy tylko kilka promieni słońca ukradkiem wdarło się do pokoju River, aby rozpocząć wędrówkę po owym pomieszczeniu, z rozmachem wpadła do niego jej mama, która zazwyczaj nie interesowała się godzinami pobudek jej córki. Musiała mieć jakiś naprawdę ważny powód. -Wstawaj! - powiedziała zniecierpliwionym tonem.Wyglądała o wiele mniej idealnie niż zwykle,szczególnie z założonymi w nieładzie drogimi ubraniami i całkiem potarganym kokiem. Riv leniwie otworzyła swoje piękne, duże oczy, lecz po chwili impulsywnie zerwała się na równe nogi, gdy dotarło do niej co właśnie się stało. -O c-co chodzi? - zapytała przerażona. -Przeprowadzamy się. Teraz. Mamy okazję nie do odrzucenia - wyjaśniła z lekkim podekscytowaniem w głosie - Co prawda mamy wizytę o 18 aby dokończyć formalności ale to dość daleko stąd, a jeszcze chcemy pozwiedzać. - dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta, a każde kolejne słowo matki dźgało ją niewidzialną igłą. -A-ale... Tak po prostu? - ciężko wydusiła z siebie -Jak możecie od tak zostawiać całą okolicę, w której dorastałam i teraz ułożyłam sobie życie? - podniosła głos o ton. -Jesteś okropnie samolubna - prychnęła - A co ze mną? Zapełniłam już całe wolne miejsce na bibeloty i nawet nie mam gdzie ustawić kolejnych. To samo z garderobą. Kompletnie zapchana. Musiałam ograniczyć kupowanie ubrań, chociaż widziałam przepiękne, aksamitne... -Które i tak założysz tylko raz. Mało Ci?! I właśnie przez tę stertę materiałów będziesz mi psuła oceny, osiągnięcia i znajomości?! Żałuję, że mam taką matkę jak ty - fuknęła, lecz po chwili żałowała tego, co powiedziała. Nie dlatego, iż wcale tak nie uważała, lecz przez to, że na pewno się na niej odegra. Po tych słowach kobieta opuściła pomieszczenie, ostentacyjnie zamykając drzwi i mrucząc coś pod nosem. Dziewczyna westchnęła i zaczęła czesać swoje piękne, błękitne, długie włosy przy okazji zakładając jasne jeansowe spodnie, pudrowo-różowy top i szary kardigan ładnie układający się na jej sylwetce. -Już wychodzimy! Pospiesz się! - usłyszała głęboki głos ojca. -Widzę, że moja droga mamusia obraziła się na mnie za obwieszczenie jej prawdy - mruknęła zakładając miętowe conversy, szary płaszcz oraz bordowy szal. Wybiegła z domu jak torpeda chociaż i tak nie zależało jej na tym aby zdążyli na czas. W głębi duszy miała wielką ochotę pobiec przed siebie i ukryć się w jakiś krzakach na końcu świata. Podróż była okropnie nużąca i odbywała się w bardzo gniewnej atmosferze. Nikt nie odzywał się ani słowem i każdy bezwiednie gapił się w okno. W sumie sama nie wiedziała co było w tych widokach takiego ciekawego i czemu w ogóle postanowiła je oglądać. Same wsi, pola, czasem parę kwiatów, drzew. I tak dotarli na miejsce o godzinie 17:47. -Chyba już nie pozwiedzamy - mruknęła rozżalona mama. -W końcu będzie na to czas - odburknął tata i złapał kobietę za ramię. River wolała się nie odzywać. W swoim świecie maszerowała przez ciasne alejki metr za rodzicami. Gdy wreszcie zza łysych drzew (był to czas na przełomie jesieni, a zimy) wyłonił się sporej wielkości dom dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, iż przynajmniej nie jest to jakaś nędzna mała szopa. "W sumie, czego ja się bałam? Rodzice nigdy nie postawiliby na minimalizm" pomyślała ze zgrozą. Ojciec swobodnym ruchem wcisnął jedyny z guzików na domofonie i nie trzeba było czekać nawet chwili gdy odebrała kobieta o bardzo skrzekliwym głosie. Kobieta i mężczyzna weszli do środka, a River postanowiła poczekać na zewnątrz. Wtem coś przykuło jej uwagę. Był to wysoki chłopak w dość specyficznych ubraniach i śnieżno-białych włosach tak jak śnieg, który właśnie wtedy zaczął padać. -Cholera - szepnęła pod nosem patrząc jak jej płaszcz w szybkim tempie staje się obklejony przez roztapiające się śnieżynki. Dziewczyna całkowicie zatraciła się w oglądanie swojego przemokniętego odzienia nie zauważając jak intrygujący białowłosy coraz bardziej wtapia się w odległą mgłę. Riv puściła się biegiem po śliskim chodniku aby za wszelką cenę dogonić nieznajomego. - Notatnik - mruknęła zatrzymując się na chwilę i patrząc na blado niebieski zeszyt leżący na drodze. Prędko go podniosła i tym razem jeszcze pewniej kontynuowała pogoń, ponieważ teraz miała doskonały powód aby go śledzić. Kiedy był już tak blisko, dziewczyna potknęła się na lodowej nawierzchni. Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się słysząc niepokojący trzask. Riv zaczęło kręcić się w głowie i poczuła mocny ból głowy, oraz cieknącą krew z nosa. Dodatkowo kolana i dłonie bardzo ją szczypały. Przerażona sytuacją zamknęła oczy lecz po chwili poczuła iż jest w silnych i ciepłych objęciach. Zaczął iść z River na rękach. -Nic Ci nie jest? - zapytał nieznajomy widząc, że mięśnie twarzy dziewczyny poruszają się. -Prawie - odparła nieśmiało i mimo mrozu zaczęły piec ją policzki. -Zaniosę Cię do mojego domu i opatrzę, dobrze? Jest niedaleko - uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że Riv myślała iż zaraz się rozpłynie. Zdołała tylko pokiwać głową. "Ma takie intrygujące oczy. Dodatkowo jest taki uprzejmy i silny" pomyślała cały czas patrząc na jego twarz. Zanim zdołała dokończyć myśl już byli w sporych rozmiarów, nowocześnie urządzonym domu. Położył ją ostrożnie na kanapie. -Leo! - krzyknął - Wyjmij lód, coś do przemywania ran i mokrą szmatkę - powiedział spokojnie gdy zawołany chłopak zjawił się w salonie -Dosyć mocno krwawisz. Coś jeszcze Cię boli? -zapytał z troską. -Dłonie, kolana, nos, warga, głowa, dodatkowo trochę mi słabo -rzekła zachrypniętym głosem. -Rzeczywiście, ręce także nie wyglądają za dobrze - skrzywił się - Leo, pospiesz się! Muszę jeszcze zobaczyć kolana. -River momentalnie zastygła i oblała się rumieńcem. "Mam zdjąć spodnie?!" pomyślała zawstydzona. -Spokojnie, podwiniesz tylko nogawki -zachichotał widząc reakcję dziewczyny. -Już mam, proszę -Leo podbiegł do kanapy ze wszystkim i przedmiotami, o które prosił nieznajomy. Riv posłusznie podwinęła spodnie i obserwowała jak chłopak opatruje jej rany. Była trochę zawstydzona po części dlatego iż się narzuca, a po części dlatego, że jest taki przystojny. -Jak się nazywasz? -powiedział lekko. -River Wood. -Śliczne imię. Ja jestem Lysander -rzekł naklejając plaser. -Zupełnie zapomniałam. Mam coś co chyba należy do Ciebie -wyciągnęła notatnik z mokrej kieszeni -Próbowałam Cię dogonić lecz ostatecznie, gdy przyspieszyłam, przewróciłam się i narobiłam samych kłopotów. -Dziękuję Ci bardzo. Tak mi przykro iż z mojego powodu doznałaś obrażeń. Nie narobiłaś kłopotów -chwycił zeszyt i odłożył go na pobliską etażerkę. Chyba się zarumienił. -Ah, nie czuj się winny. To tylko i wyłącznie moja niezdarność się do tego przyczyniła. -Dobrze... - mruknął pod nosem nie zważając na odpowiedź dziewczyny -Teraz jeszcze warga. Wziął taśmę z plastrami i rozwinął trochę aby sprawdzić jaka jest odpowiednia długość na ranę. Przyłożył ją do jej ust. -A, przecież nie mamy nożyczek -rzekł niezadowolony i oderwał nadmiar swoimi zębami. Dziewczynie zamarło serce, a jej ogromne oczy otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej. "Jego usta były tak blisko moich" pomyślała i poczuła falę motylów przebijających jej brzuch i przyjemny, ciepły dreszcz przechodzący przez jej każdą kończynę. Lysander zauważając jej czerwoną twarz, również sam się speszył i pospiesznie rzucił: -Zrobię Ci kakao. To chyba dobry pomysł, prawda? -zaśmiał się nerwowo i opuścił pokój. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a podał jej kubek gorącego napoju o mocno korzennym zapachu. Lysio wziął duży łyk i zamrugał oczami.- Smacznego. -Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc i gościnność -uśmiechnęła się -Dobrze wiedzieć iż w tę okolicę zamieszkuje ktoś miły i życzliwy -zaśmiała się słodko. -Naprawdę, nie ma za co -odwzajemnił uśmiech -Wiesz, bardzo intryguje mi Twój kolor włosów. Rzadko widuję dziewczyny pofarbowane na taki kolor. -Oh, to może dziwnie zabrzmieć ale to mój naturalny odcień włosów. Sama nie wiem jak to się stało. Na pewno to nie jest kwestia genów moich rodziców, ponieważ są blondynami -wyjaśniła i dopiła kakao. Lysander siedział jak zaczarowany, wsłuchując się w moją wypowiedź. -Wiesz, ja już pójdę. Na pewno w jakiś sposób się odwdzięczę -wyciągnęła z kieszeni jakąś kartkę i zaczęła zapisywać na niej liczby. Gdy już skończyła podsunęła ją pod nos Lysiowi i wyszeptała. -Jeszcze raz dzięki, dzwoń kiedy chcesz, zawsze do usług - pocałowała go w policzek i wychodząc zdążyła zauważyć tylko jego uroczy, zdziwiony wyraz twarzy. Śnieg nadal nie przestawał padać i pokrywał już dosłownie każdy milimetr miasta, dodatkowo bardzo ograniczając widoczność. Jak na nieszczęście słońce bardzo szybko zniknęło za łysymi czubkami drzew, co nie sprzyjało River w powrocie do domu. -Zaraz... - zawahała się na chwilę, niepewnie patrząc na ścieżki prowadzące w cztery różne strony świata. - Która to była? - Zdezorientowana warknęła i zaczęła szukać podobieństw, które zauważyła podczas podróży do domu Lysandra. Niestety z marnym skutkiem, ponieważ cały czas wpatrywała się w jego intrugujące oczy, idealne rysy twarzy i te śnieżnobiałe włosy, które tak jej zapadły w pamięć. Wtem zza śniegowej ściany wyjawił się jakiś przechodzeń. -O! Proszę poczekać! - prawie rzuciła się nieznajomemu na szyję. - Proszę pani! Albo pana... - mruknęła. Pieszy posłusznie przystanął, lecz gruba warstwa opadów nadal przysłaniała jego tożsamość. -W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał męskim, melodyjnym głosem. -Chciałam tylko pana zapytać... - podrapała się w tył głowy i mimowolnie na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Chyba wolała aby była to kobieta. -O co? - rzekł spokojnie i podszedł bliżej Riv aby nie musiała przekrzykiwać porywistego wiatru. Teraz mogła go zobaczyć wyraźnie. Miał piękne miodowe oczy i blond włosy swobodnie opadające mu na czoło oraz dodające przy tym jego osobie jeszcze większego uroku. Był wyższy od dziewczyny o pół głowy. Gdy wpatrywała się w niego jak zaczarowana aż nieznajomy był zmuszony zaśmiać się na ten niecodzienny widok. -Wybacz - wyszeptała zakłopotana. - Chciałam tylko zapytać czy może nie znasz... - zaczęła szukać karteczki z adresem jej nowego domu w kieszeniach - ...tej ulicy? - błagalnie wlepiła w niego wzrok, podsuwając mu papier pod nos. -Oczywiście. Znam - uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Chodź za mną - zachęcił River ruchem ręki i pociągnął za sobą. Miał bardzo delikatne ręce i ciągle sprawdzał, czy aby dziewczyna za nim nadąża. Chociaż jej nogi były jak z waty, próbowała iść jak najszybciej aby nowopoznany chłopak nie tracił na nią za wiele czasu. Po dość wielu zakrętach, wędrowaniu po wąskich alejkach i ocieraniu się o pobliskie krzaki, wreszcie stanęli na miejscu. Nieznajomy nie ruszał się spod jej domu i badawczym wzrokiem lustrował Riv zaś ona, trochę speszona tak wielkim zainteresowaniem jej osobą przez blondyna, drążącą ręką wcisnęła przycisk na domofonie. -"Dobra, światło jest zapalone. Może jeszcze nie skończyli"- pomyślała oczekując aż ktokolwiek odbierze. -Tak? - usłyszałam głos mamy, a w tle zacięte rozmowy i śmiechy. -Wróciłam - odrzekłam. -Oh, weź idź nocować do jakiejś koleżanki. Na pewno jakąś poznałaś na mieście. Sąsiedzi przyszli się przywitać i nie chcę żebyś się tu kręciła. Wystawię Ci torbę z Twoimi rzeczami - zanim Riv otworzyła usta kobieta zdążyła odłożyć słuchawkę i otworzyła drzwi frontowe wystawiając torebkę. River ciężko westchnęła powstrzymując się od płaczu. Jednakże szybko chwyciła pakunek i starała się nie uronić ani łzy przy chłopaku. -Dokąd zamierzasz iść? - zapytał podążając za nią wolno. -Tego jeszcze nie wiem - odrzekła powstrzymując jak najbardziej mogła drążcy głos. -Chodź - rzucił po chwili namysłu. -Co? - odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego w osłupieniu. -Chodź ze mną. Nie zostawię Cię przecież samej - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Była trochę przerażona, że obcy człowiek, którego znała zaledwie 20 minut zaprasza ją pod własny dach. Wyglądał na porządnego, zachowywał się uprzejmie i wcale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto może zrobić jej coś złego. - Jestem Nataniel - rzucił po kilku minutach drogi. -River, ale mów mi Riv - mruknęła. Była już bardzo przemarźnięta i zmęczona. -Miło mi. Chciałbym się Ciebie o coś zapytać. Do jakiego liceum chodzisz? - zwolnił tempo. -Dzisiaj tu przyjechałam, więc dokładnie nie wiem gdzie jest ale nazywa się Słodki Amoris. Głupio, prawda? - zachichotała. -Serio?! Ja też chodzę do Amorisa. Dobrze się składa, rano mogę Cię zaprowadzić. Jestem tam przewodniczącym - odparł z dumą w głosie. -Oh, będę miała kolegę na start. A więc przewodniczący, mówisz? - potarła nadgarstek. - A chodzi tam jakiś Lysander? Ma białe włosy i charakterystyczne oczy. -Tak. Skąd go znasz? - z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się nowej koleżance. -Eh, można powiedzieć, że wpadliśmy na siebie - uśmiechneła się jak najbardziej uroczo potrafiła. -Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział i gestem ręki oznajmił aby weszła pierwsza. Gdy znalazła się w bogato urządzonym, przestronnym przedpokoju zjawiła się w nim także mama Nataniela. -Dzień dobry synku, masz kolację w pokoju - spojrzała na River. - O, przyprowadziłeś dziewczynę - porozumiewawczo uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka lecz on widząc, iż Riv także go zauważyła zaczął się rumienić. -To jest River, koleżanka. Teraz będzie chodziła ze mną do jednego liceum - mruknął. -To ja przygotuję ciepłą herbatę i drugą porcję kolacji - zniknęła gdzieś w salonie szczerząc się do bólu. -To może chodźmy do mojego pokoju - przerwał niezręcznął ciszę. Dziewczyna bała się chodzić po jego domu. Wszędzie były drogie, zabytkowe obrazy, wazy, złote ornamenty i pięknie rzeźbione meble, a ona była bardzo niezdarna i w każdej chwili kogła zepsuć coś wartego kilka milionów. Ta myśl wpędzała ją w wielkie przerażenie. Nataniel widząc minę swojej znajomej z trwogą zapytał: -Wszystko okej? -J-jasne - wydukała i kontynuowała podążanie za chłopakiem. Wreszcie po długiej podróży, przedzieraniu się między kosztownymi bibelotami i meblami znaleźli się w pokoju. Nataniel swobodnie rozłożył się na dywanie zajdującym swoje miejsce na podłodze. - Coś długo tutaj szliśmy - zaśmiała się. Wtem pech chciał aby River potknęła się o własne nogi i upadła dokładnie kilka centymetrów przed chłopakiem, ponieważ będąc blisko konfrontacji z podłogą podtrzymała się rękami. W rezultacie siedziała na brzuchu Nataniela, a jej usta prawie stykały się z jego wargami. Riv otworzyła szeroko oczy z zakłopotania i zobaczyła, iż twarz blondyna przybrała kolor dorodnej wiśni. Nagle usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi. -Mówiłeś, że to tylko koleżanka - mama Nataniela oparła bidro o framugę drzwi i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -N-no bo tak jest - wykrzyknął gorączkowo chłopak. -No dobrze, nie wnikam w Wasze pokręcone relacje. Jedzcie - rzuciła w przelocie i postawiła przed River tacę z kanapkami i ciepłą herbatą, następnie znikając gdzieś za drzwiami. Wyraźnie było widać jak Nat odetchnął, lecz jego policzki nadal były purpurowe. -Wybacz - dziewczyna ze skruchą zwiesiła głowę. -Nic się nie stało. Moi nowi rodzice nie zachowaliby się w takiej sytuacji źle - odrzekł lecz zaraz położył rękę na czole i wykrzywił twarz. - Czemu ja to powiedziałem? - mruknął, a River najwyraźniej tego nie usłyszała. -Nowi rodzice? - Riv spojrzała na niego dociekliwym wzrokiem. -Czemu nie ugryzłem w porę języka? - rzekł oscentacyjnie głośno tym samym chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, iż nie chce o tym rozmawiać. -Nie bądź taki - zrobiła minę smutnego szczeniaczka wwiercając mu się w oczy. -Przestań - odrzekł oschle i poderwał się z miejsca. - Nie chcę o tym mówić. Trzeba Ci było powiedzieć wprost? -Wiesz, ja już pójdę. Jednak nie zostanę na noc - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili ciszy chwyciwszy jedną z kanapek w rękę. -Jak chcesz - obojętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jakąś książkę. River z impetem wyszła z pokoju i tym razem nie przejmując się drogimi ozdobami, bibelotami i meblami, sunęła przed siebie. Może i źle zrobiła dopytując się tak o jego życie osobiste, ale ignorancja Nataniela jej osobą bardzo jej się nie spodobała, wręcz zabolała. Oczekiwała raczej, że w przejściu złapie ją za ramię i zatrzyma. Chociażby tylko po to aby pokazać, że nie jest kimś obojętnym i głupim w jego mniemaniu. Chyba już nie będą się lubić. -Do widzenia - rzuciła do kuchni, w której znajdowała się mama, biegnąc do drzwi frontowych. Przekroczyła furtkę. Temperatura na dworzu wydawała się osiągnąć takie stadium, iż aby mogło być komuś ciepło musiałby założyć conajmniej kilka par kurtek zimowych. Za to dziewczyna szła w płaszczu i materiałowych butach. Można było się domyślać jak mogło być jej zimno. Starała się biec aby się rozgrzać. Mijała znajome domy, ogrody nie pielęgnowane kilka dobrych miesięcy, drzewa, a raczej łyse pnie i krzaki rosnące tu i ówdzie. W szybkim tępie znalazła się na wąskiej alejce, którą szła rano z rodzicami. - Jest! - krzyknęła triumfalnie gdy stanęła przed swoim nowym domem ciężko dysząc. Błagalnie patrząc na domofon wcisnęła guzik. -Słucham? - rzekła mama przesłodzonym głosem. -Wpuść mnie. Proszę - powiedziała. -A co powiedziałaś rano? - dziewczyna w głowie wyobrażała sobie jej kpiący uśmieszek. -Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam. Wpuścisz mnie teraz? - odpowiedziała zdenerwowana. -Przeprosiłaś pod wpływem chwili, ponieważ chcesz wejść. To nie było szczere. -Otwórz mi to szczerze Cię przeproszę - Riv powoli zaczynała tracić swoją cierpliwość. -Co tam tak debatujesz? - dziewczyna usłyszała głos ojca. Dzięki Bogu. - Wpuść ją, już. River w duchu gorąco podziękowała tacie i zadowolona przekroczyła próg domu. Cała była sina i zmarźnięta. -To może Ciebie czegoś nauczy - rzekła matka z ogromną satysfakcją. -Było mi bardzo miło. Poznałam chłopaka i miałam u niego nocować ale stwierdziłam, że wrócę do domu - odparła zdejmując przemoczone buty mając na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. -Ch-chłopaka... - kobieta nie wiedząc co powiedzieć skierowała się do salonu. Aby uniknąć dalszej konfrontacji z mamą i niewygodnych pytań odnośnie Nataniela, niczym kot zgrabnie prześlizgnęła się przez terytorium zjmowane przez rodziców. Wpełzła po schodach tak cicho jakby wcale nie dotykała podłogi oraz bezgłośnie poszukała swojego pokoju na piętrze. Domyśliła się, iż to ten o odcieniu wrzosu i białych meblach przez które przebijała się faktura drewna. Pomieszczenie było ogromne i o dziwo w całości wyposażone, wraz z laptopem, nowymi ubraniami i telewizorem. Czyżby poprzedni właściciel domu nic z niego nie zabrał? Dziwne i lekko podejrzane. Coż, wolała nie narzekać. Od razu zapoznała się z nową zawartością garderoby i zaopatrzyła w czarne leginsy prezentujące jej zgrabne długie nogi oraz krótki, kremowy sweter sięgający lekko za pępek. W razie ponownego ewentualnego wyjścia na dwór (o którym nawet nie chciała wtedy myśleć)wygrzebała z szafy brązowe, sznurowane buty za kostkę oraz czarną kurtkę. Jednakże coś przykuło jej uwagę. Mianowicie na komodzie leżał eyeliner, pomadka do ust w lekko malinowym odcieniu, kremy o wymyślnych nazwach oraz puder ryżowy. Zaskoczona chwile im się przyglądała. W poprzedniej szkole obowiązywał surowy zakaz robienia makijażu. Szczególnie jako przewodnicząca musiała dawać przykład innym uczniom więc ani razu nie tknęła choćby błyszczyka. Chwilę musiała się ze sobą bić ale w końcu zdecydowała użyć preparatów. -Wyglądam jakoś... lepiej - stwierdziła wpatrując się w swoje ówcześniej narysowane kreski i lekko różowe usta. Spojrzała kątem oka na zegarek. - Prawie pierwsza w nocy... - mruknęła, po czym rzuciła się na łóżko i od razu zapadła w głęboki sen. *** Do pokoju River wdarły się małe promyki światła, ledwo przebijające przez liczne chmury na szarym niebie. Dziewczyna nie chętnie stęknęła i doczołgała się do telefonu spoczywającego na biurku. -Siódma czterdzieści?! - wrzasnęła w osłupieniu wpatrując się w ekran urządzenia.- Na dodatek poniedziałek. Jeszcze przez chwilę kontemplowała nad swoją głupotą, a po dłuższym czasie rozmyślania zaczęła zakładać w pośpiechu nowe, jasne jeansy i pastelowo niebieski sweter. Nie miała dużo czasu więc jednym ruchem ręki wrzuciła wszystkie kosmetyki na dno torby. Jak strzała wybiegła z pokoju przy okazji prawie przewracając się na drewnianej podłodze, natomiast zbiegając po schodach zaliczyła dwa poślizgi i jeden upadek prosto na pośladki. Wpadła do przedpokoju i najszybciej jak potrafiła ubrała kurtkę oraz brązowe, sznurowane buty. Wręcz wyleciała przez furtkę i w błyskawicznym tępie sprawdziła na mapie w telefonie, w którą stronę powinna się udać aby bezpiecznie dotrzeć do celu. Puściła się biegiem we wskazanym kierunku przez aplikację i o dziwo nie była to daleka przeprawa przez morza i oceany. Nawet nie musiała jechać autobusem. Wreszcie stanęła przed dość pokaźnej wielkości budynkiem o odcieniu bieli. Co prawda w pewnych miejscach odchodziła farba, ale to normalne, prawda? Bez wahania weszła na dziedziniec, ponieważ nie miała czasu na podziwianie pięknej, obdrapanej ściany ani zgłębiania teorii najmniejszych wgnieceń. Oczywiście nie mogło obyć się bez kłopotów. -O, witaj. Dawno nie widziałem tu nowych twarzy - rzekł czerwonowłosy chłopak stojący pod drzewem, z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko przyspieszyła kroku błagalnie patrząc na wejście. - Ignorujesz mnie? Ej, gdzie się tak spieszysz? - zapytał zagradzając Riv drogę i przyciskając ją do ściany. -"Świetnie, pierwszy dzień i już trafiłam na jakiegoś wyrzutka" - pomyślała i poczuła jak zaczynają jej się trząść ręce. - Zostaw mnie. Chcę przejść. -Odmawiasz mi? To źle - zaśmiał się krótko przybliżając swoją twarz coraz bardziej do River, a jego tors był maksymalnie przybliżony do jej klatki piersiowej. -Powiedziałam żebyś mnie zostawił - starała się aby jej głos nie drżał. -Czy to ten moment, w którym mówisz coś innego niż myślisz? - pogładził kciukiem kącik jej ust. I był już milimetry od warg dziewczyny. -Zdecydowanie nie! - wrzasnęła i ugryzła go w dłoń, a czerwonowłosy natychmiast się odsunął i jęknął z bólu patrząc na zakrwawiony palec. Dziewczyna prędko weszła do środka szkoły słysząc tylko z jego ust "Zadziorna. Lubię takie". Przejechała chusteczką po swoich zębach. - Cholera, jego krew - syknęła. Akurat rozbrzmiał dzwonek przeszywając każdy korytarz budynku. River czym prędzej otrząsnęła się z osłupienia i zdjęła z siebie kurtkę aby nie trafić jeszcze raz na chłopaka z dziedzińca. - Zaraz, która to sala - mruknęła gorączkowo rozglądając się we wszystkie strony. Wtem ktoś zasłonił dłońmi jej oczy. Były delikatne i słodko pachniały kwiatami. -Zgadnij kto to - już miała uciekać, ponieważ myślała iż to ponownie czerwonowłosy, gdy przystanęła na chwilę słysząc ten sam znajomy męski, melodyjny głos. -Ly-Lysander? - zapytała błagalnym tonem. -Owszem! Jak zgadłaś? - dziewczyna odetchnęła z wielką ulgą i wtuliła się w jego tors, nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie. Potrzebowała teraz się uspokoić i komuś wyżalić. Nigdy nie miała doczynienia z takową sytuacją, co jeszcze bardziej nią wstrząsnęło, a gdy tylko pomyślała co mogłoby się stać jakby nie wyrwałaby się z szyderczych objęć czerwonowłosego... Lys był widocznie zaskoczony ale po chwili także ją otulił. Miał ciepłe ramiona, a jego ubrania roznosiły wokół Riv lekki korzenny aromat. - C-coś się stało River? -Mogę Ci powiedzieć później? Nie chcę żebyś się spóźnił - szepnęła i niechętnie opuściła jego kojący uścisk. Tak bardzo chciała jeszcze trochę w nim zostać. Spojrzała na jego zaczerwienioną twarz i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wyglądał uroczo tak się rumieniąc. -Trzecie klasy w poniedziałki mają lekcje dopiero od drugiej godziny. Z tego co mi się wydaje to 2 A, B i C także. Chyba, że jesteś w E lub F - spojrzał na dziewczynę wyczekująco. -Sama nie wiem. Nie wzięłam jeszcze planu od Nataniela - mruknęła wzdychając bezradnie na kolejne spotkanie z Natem. Było jej trochę wstyd tym co powiedziała poprzedniego dnia lecz równocześnie zasmuciło ją obojętne zachowanie chłopaka w jej stosunku. -Znasz go? - Lysander słodko przekrzywił twarz w grymasie zdziwienia. -Tak jakoś się złożyło, ale chyba mnie nie polubił- odparła zrezygnowana. -To Twój problem? Niemożliwe, Nataniel lubi wszystkich! Spokojnie - objął ją ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę pokoju gospodarzy. River sama nie wiedziała czy mówić chłopakowi o problemie z czerwonowłosym czy może zostawić wersję, która sama się potoczyła. Przecież to niewinne kłamstewko, prawda? Po za tym nie musi mu wszystkiego mówić. Po co mieć potem kłopoty z jakimś gangsterem? -"Chwila, ale Lysadner nie zasługuje aby go okłamywać. Widać, że chce mi pomóc" - pomyślała lekko przygryzając dolną wagrę. - Nie. Mam inny problem. -Jaki? - przystanął i wpatrywał się dziewczynie w oczy. -Czerwonowłosy chłopak się do mnie przystawia. Niby nic nie groźnego ale jednak trochę mnie przeraził swoim zachowaniem - wyznała patrząc na kafelkowaną podłogę. -Przepraszam za niego. To mój kolega - zażenowany schował twarz w dłoniach. -Po Tobie spodziewałam się jakiegoś bardziej wyszukanego towarzystwa - mruknęła wlepiając wzrok w szklane drzwi prowadzące na dziedziniec. -Cóż, jakoś tak wyszło. Lubię go ale zgadzam się, iż jego zachowanie jest karygodne - białowłosy wpuścił River do pokoju gospodarzy nie chcąc dalej kontynuować rozmowy. -"Skoro jest nawet przyjacielem Lysandra to chyba nie ma się czego bać" - pomyślała powoli wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Było tam dużo wolnej przestrzeni zapełnionej tylko podłużnym stołem, okalonym krzesłami z każdych możliwych stron i szafkami zapełnionymi po brzegi jakimiś teczkami. - Cześć... - powiedziałam niechętnie do złotej czupryny wystającej lekko ponad stertą papierów. -Jestem trochę zajęty Melania - odrzekł skupionym tonem. -Wybacz Nataniel, ale nie znam żadnej Melanii - oświadczyła z pewnym niesmakiem tym samym zmuszając blondwłosego do wyjrzenia zza swojej kurtyny dokumentów. -A, to Ty - znów schował nos w ówcześniej przerwaną pracę. Trochę zabolało ją to obojętne spojrzenie chłopaka. Nie lubiła ignorancji. -Przepraszam za wczoraj, już o tym nie wspomnę tylko przestań traktować mnie jak powietrze - rzekła ostro. -Nie traktuję Cię jak powietrze - słychać było pewne obruszenie w jego tonie głosu. - Nie lubię ludzi wtykających nos w nie swoje sprawy - Lysander pytającym wzrokiem wodził od Riv do Nata. -Daj mi tylko plan i już się zmywam - rzuciła obojętnie. -Leżą obok, jesteś klasą 2B - zamaszystym ruchem ręki wskazał prostokątne karteczki. Dziewczyna szybko chwyciła jedną z nich i ciągnąc Lysa ze sobą wybiegła z pokoju. -Super. Pierwszy dzień w szkole, a chłopak, który wszystkich lubi właśnie mnie znienawidził. Gratulacje River - mruknęła ironicznie stojąc z białowłosym przy niebieskich szafkach. -Bez przesady. Obrazi się, ale tylko na chwilę - pokrzepiająco szturchnął dziewczynę łokciem.-To co, masz zajęcia od drugiej godziny? -Tak, a pierwsza lekcja to w-f - zaśmiała się krótko. -Wychowanie fizyczne mamy dzisiaj razem, z tego co słyszałem - oznajmił wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. - Podobno mają być jakieś rekrutacje klas 2 i 3 do szkolnej reprezentacji koszykówki. -Dużo grałam w koszykówkę, ale nie mam szans przy trzeciej - szepnęła zrezygnowana. -Myśl pozytywnie! - posłał w stronę dziewczyny lekki uśmiech, który jakoś znacznie poprawił jej humor. Cały wolny czas spędzili razem na rozmawianiu o sobie, problemach i błachych rzeczach, w rezultacie czego wolna lekcja minęła im w szybkim tępie. Na przerwie River została zatrzymana przez dyrektorkę, która poprosiła ją o pomoc w posegregowaniu wysypanych teczek w pokoju nauczycielskim przez co dziewczyna spóźniła się na lekcję. Zdezorientowana wbiegła do pierwszej lepszej szatni, wchodząc do niej z impetem. -Cześć, co tu robisz? - zapytał uwodzicielsko czerwonowłosy podrywacz z dziedzińca znajdujący się w samych spodniach. Ku jej zdziwieniu zastała tam tylko jego. Pewnie pomyliła pomieszczenie. Zamarła rozpaczliwie wbijając wzrok w powoli przybliżającego się do niej chłopaka. Sama. Z nim.}} -Boisz się mnie? - zapytał czerwonowłosy jakby nigdy gdyby nic zatrzymując się i opadając na ławkę. River poczuła ogromną ulgę lecz z drugiej strony wiedziała, iż chłopak może być nieprzewidywalny. Spojrzała na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem prawie przebijając go nim na wylot. -O co Ci chodzi? - wypaliła asekuracyjnie stając bliżej wyjścia. Na wszelki wypadek. -Dzisiaj rano sprawdzałem tylko czy jesteś jedną z tych pustych lasek, które będą na moje każde skinienie - burknął grzebiąc w jedej z błękitnych szafek. -Zawiodłeś się, co? To pytanie retoryczne - wydęła usta. Tym razem spadł jej kamień z serca. Była szczęśliwa że od pierwszego dnia szkoły nie będzie za nią biegał jakiś napaleniec. Chociaż i tak niepewna. -A skąd wiesz jakie wnioski z tego wyciągnąłem? - wykrzywił wargi w pół uśmiech uważnie lustrując ciało dziewczyny. Ona tylko prychnęła i założyła ręce. - Kastiel - powoli wyciągnął do niej dłoń. -River - odparła nawet nie zwracjąc uwagi na jego gest. Niech sobie nie myśli, że teraz będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Przelotnie spojrzała na czerwonowłosego bez słowa wychodząc z szatni. Musiał być nieźle zaskoczony jej obojętnością. O to chodziło. **** Dziewczyna pustym wzrokiem obserwowała miękko tlący się ogień świecy. Wspaniale tańczył kreśląc w powietrzu oranżowe smugi przy okazji wirując w powietrzu niczym zgrabna baletnica. Nasilający się dźwięk uciążliwie wibrując drażnił uszy River całkowicie wypędzając jej spokojny, senny nastrój. Warknęła chwycając telefon oraz przeklinając w myślach osobę, która wyrwała ją z błogiego stanu. Nie był to numer zapisany w jej kontaktach. -Czego?! - wydarła się do słuchawki. Może odrobinę za mocno. -Hej, to już do koleżanki nie można zadzwonić? - zapytał znajomy głos po drugiej stronie. -K-Kastiel? - szepnęła zdziwiona. - Skąd masz mój numer? - dodała lekko zirytowanym głosem. -Taki jeden białowłosy miał karteczkę z numerem podpisanym imieniem "River" więc postanowiłem tak sobie zadzwonić - opadła na tony poduszek mieszczących się na jej łóżku. -Jak mogłeś mu grzebać w torbie?! - fuknęła przewracając się na bok. -Tylko trochę mi przykro, że mu pierwszemu dałaś swój numer - wychlipał pociągając nosem. Przewróciła oczami. -Po co dzwonisz? - zapytała mając dość jego durnych odzywek. Chciała w spokoju uciąć sobie smaczną drzemkę gdy nagle on dzwonił bez powodu perfidnie jej ją przerywając. -Będę po Ciebie za 15 minut - odrzekł spokojnie nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny i od razu się rozłączając. Riv prychnęła zatapiając się w poduszki i odrzucając gdzieś telefon. Po chwili oprzytomniała. Tylko. Piętnaście. Minut. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a żołądek wywrócił do góry dnem. Dopadła szafy szybko przebierając w stercie ciuchów równocześnie usiłując namalować równe kreski. Postanowiła założyć czerwone jeansy, czarną bokserkę z nadrukiem oraz trampki pasujące kolorem pod bluzkę. Swoje długie, niebieskie włosy ułożyła w luźnego warkocza na boku dopełniając fryzurę małą spinką z kokardką umieszczoną nad ówcześniej zaplecioną konfiguracją. Szybko zbiegła na dół mając wrażenie iż na jej brzuchu zaplatały się jakieś niewidzialne ciernie. W domu było aż za pusto. No tak, rodzice wyjechali w delegację na jakiś tydzień. Dzwonek do drzwi przeszył dziewczynę na wylot. -Czemu ty się tak denerwujesz? -powiedziała do siebie. - Przecież to tylko zwykłe spotkanie z jakąś rudą małpą pozwalającą sobie na zbyt wiele - dodała trochę mniej pewnie. Na nogach jak z waty wyszła za posesję widząc za nią Kastiela z jego sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem. -Wreszcie - burknął z uwielbieniem wędrując wzrokiem od jej nóg do biustu. -Masz zamiar tak stać i się gapić czy może mnie gdzieś zabierzesz? - zapytała czując jak czerwonowłosy wrzyna się w jej ciało. - Przestań! - pisnęła wywołując atak śmiechu u chłopaka. -Idziemy na próbę - oznajmił łapiąc dziewczynę za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w stronę szkoły. -Chwila. Po pierwsze skąd znałeś mój adres, a po drugie na jaką próbę idziemy? - z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w jego, falującą pod wpływem wiatru, czuprynę. -Gramy razem z Lysandrem w zespole, a odnośnie do adresu - mam swoje sposoby - jego głos zdradzał, że się uśmiechał. -Czyli grzebanie w torbach innych? - zapytała lekko dysząc przez bieg jaki zafundował jej chłopak, ściskający nadgarstek River. Po chwili dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie jak dziwna stała się jej relacja z Kastielem. Na początku przystawiał się do niej bezwstydnie, następnie zaczął się tłumaczyć sprawdzaniem poziomu jej inteligencji (co i tak byłoby bez sensu, bo przecież kto poleciałby na zboczonego, rudego napaleńca?), kończąc na wyciąganiu jej na spotkania, jakby byli starymi kumplami. Jakby tego było mało ona jeszcze się na to godziła! Może dlatego, że wprowadzał w jej życiu dużo spontaniczności, czyli czegoś, czego nie zaznała przed przeprowadzką. Nim się obejrzała byli już na terenie szkoły. Z pośpiechem weszli do budynku, a następnie do piwnicy. Dziewczyna nie miała już nawet siły pytać jakim sposobem dostał do niej klucz. W środku zastali Lysandra z nosem w notatniku i wyglądał tak uroczo, że River miała ochotę przyglądać się jemu przez cały czas. Białe kosmyki jego grzywki opadały mu na czoło, zaś niektóre spoczywały na jego powiekach. Niebieski długopis, który dzierżył w dłoni gładko sunął po jednej ze stron notatnika, a jego wzrok był przepełniony skupieniem i łagodnością. Niestety czerwonowłosy musiał zepsuć słodki widok chłopaka, klepiąc Lysandra w plecy i rzucając krótkie powitanie. Białowłosy spojrzał na nią uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. -W porządku, River? - zapytał troskliwie, widząc jak pociera nadgarstek jeszcze przed chwilą szarpany przez Kastiela. - Wiedziałem, że lepiej było go nie prosić o pójście po Ciebie - mruknął kręcąc głową w zrezygnowaniu, na co Kastiel tylko prychnął. Przygotowywał gitarę podłączając do wzmacniacza rozmaite kable. - Może usiądź na parapecie - dodał ciepło wchodząc na scenę aby podłączyć mikrofon. "No nie mówcie, że Lysander będzie śpiewał!", to zdanie zapętliło się w umyśle dziewczyny, która podekscytowana czekała na początek piosenki. Nagle drzwi piwnicy uchyliły się i wkroczyły przez nie dwie osoby. Wysoki brunet oraz jakaś blondynka ubrana dosyć wyzywająco, o ile to wystarczające określenie na jej strój. -Hej wam - odezwała się nowo przybyła dziewczyna, dając susa na scenę i dopadając klawisze. - O, mamy gościa na próbie? - rzuciła gładko przedtem zaszczycając River przelotnym spojerzeniem. -Można to tak określić - odparłam wbijając wzrok w trampki. -Jestem Lily, a to Cole - pokazała kciukiem na bruneta majstrującego przy perkusji. - Chłopaków pewnie już znasz, bo przypuszczam, że to oni Ciebie zaprosili - ówcześniej wspomniani skinęli głową. Dziewczyna uważnie obserwowała przebieg przygotowywań do próby, wsłuchując się w ciszę przerywaną od czasu do czasu testami brzmienia instrumentów. Po krótkiej chwili wszyscy oznajmili, że są gotowi i po kilku sekundach wszystkie dźwięki złączyły się w piękną, rockową melodię dopełnioną czystym śpiewem Lysandra oraz chórem Lily, brzmiącym w tle. Całkowicie zatraciła się w muzyce tworzonej, na dobrą sprawę, przez amatorów grających w szkolnej piwnicy. Jednakże gdy tylko przymknęłoby się powieki, dochodzących do uszu dźwięków z próby nie sposób byłoby rozróżnić od profesjonalistów nagrywających muzykę w studiach. Gdy piękna melodia ucichła, River wydała pomruk niezadowolenia jej szybkim końcem. -Nie podobało Ci się? - zapytał Lysander widząc jej reakcję. Dziewczyna szybko pokręciła głową. -Zwariowałeś?! To było niesamowite! - powiedziała zupełnie szczerze, gestykulując rękami. Białowłosy wykrzywił usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Reszta próby skupiła się na pakowaniu instrumentów. Nim się zorientowałam Lily stała już przy wyjściu z piwnicy. -To pa! - zawołała Lily zabierając sporą torbę, w której mieściły się klawisze. Po chwili wyszedł również Cole na pożegnanie machając krótko. "Mało rozmowny człowiek", stwierdziła w myślach Riv odprowadzając go wzrokiem. -Odprowadzę Cię - zawyrokował Lysander, a River nawet nie starała się sprzeciwiać. Spokojnym krokiem wyruszyli sprzed szkoły, zupełnie inaczej niż tak jak z Katielem ciągnącym ją za nadgarstek. Rozmawiali o błachych, przyjemnych rzeczach. Okazało się, że białowłosy bardzo interesował się światem, przez co dużo wiedział i czynił wymianę zdań interesującą. Miała wrażenie, że stali się sobie bliżsi. Gdy Lysander niespodziewanie zatrzymał się, dziewczyna obdarzyła go pytającym wzrokiem. -Jesteśmy już na miejscu - powiedział krótko, a jego usta wyciągnęły się w delikatnym pół uśmiechu. Spojrzała na budynek przed nimi nieznacznie się czerwieniąc. River nie mogąc się powstrzymać spuściła wzrok na jego wargi przybliżając twarz do jego ucha i głośnym szeptem wypowiadając jedno z najszczerszych zdań w jej życiu: -Było wspaniale. Dziękuję. Następnie musnęła lekko kącik jego ust wargami znikając w mroku chłodnego wieczoru zanim chłopak zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Minęły pełne dwa tygodnie odkąd River znalazła się w Słodkim Amorisie. Od tego czasu nie zdążyła jeszcze załagodzić napiętej relacji z Natanielem, ani przekonać się do Lily (dziewczyny grającej na klawiszach w zespole chłopaków), która na każdym kroku zalecała się do wszystkiego co oddycha i jest płci męskiej, jak i również Cole'a, który po tylu dniach odezwał się do nich dwa razy krótkimi słowami. Za to nawiązała głębszą relację z Rozalią (białowłosą pięknością) oraz Lysandrem, którego swobodnie nazywa swoim przyjacielem. Zaś Kastiel nadal pozostał wielką zagadką dla dziewczyny, przez swoją nieprzewidywalność oraz buntowniczą naturę, wpędzającą go w rozmaite nastroje. Dlatego też sama nie miała pojęcia czy jest jego znajomą, wrogiem bądź zwykłą zabawką na chwilę nudy, do pospacerowania, poprzekomarzania się czy pocieszenia. Riv wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć swojej matki i pojąć jak tata może się jej tak potulnie podporządkowywać. Zimowy poranek rozpoczął się dla River pełną parą, gdy tylko przypomniała sobie o urodzinach Lysandra. Jej ostatnią nadzieją było przekonanie, że Rozalia już od tygodni miała skrupulatnie zaplanowany owy dzień, jednakże wszystko prysło gdy białowłosa po usłyszeniu informacji zaczęła biegać w panice. Wyciągnęła telefon wysyłając sms-y w prędkości światła i wydzwaniając do rozmaitych sklepów. -Kompletnie zapomniałam! - pisnęła przejęta w zrezygnowaniu przeczesując jasne kosmyki włosów. - To niewiarygodne! Zawsze pamiętałam, a tu te sprawdziany z chemii, tam występ z moich zajęć muzycznych i jeszcze ta Watson! Rozumiesz? Watson! -Spokojnie, ze wszystkim zdążymy - dziewczyna nie brzmiała zbyt przekonująco. Sama bardzo się denerwowała i nie chciała aby Lysander poczuł się nieważny. Zaraz po szkole Rozalia z przerażającym pędem wybiegła z budynku ciągnąc ją za nadgarstek. Skierowały się ku mieszkaniu białowłosej, w którym o dziwo nazbierała się już spora ludzi z liceum. Większość Riv znała z widzenia, lecz niektórzy byli jej zupełnie obcy. Zajmowali się pieczeniem różnych słodkości, dekorowaniem obszernego salonu serpentynami oraz wywieszaniem wielkiego transparentu z napisem "Wszystkiego Najlepszego!". Dziewczyna za bardzo nie wiedziała w co włożyć ręce więc usiadła na uboczu przypatrując się postępem w pracy. -No nie mów, że będziesz tylko siedzieć i myśleć - Roza spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę rozbieganym wzrokiem wzdychając teatralnie. -A co mam innego do roboty? - odparła niechętnie przyznając, że właśnie takie ma plany na popołudnie. Białowłosa pociągnęła Riv za rękę zmuszając ją do opuszczenia ciepłego, bezpiecznego siedziska. Zaprowadziła ją do paru skupionych dziewczyn wypełniających kolorowe balony powietrzem. - Nie mów, że... - przerwała ze zrezygnowaniem zamykając w dłoni barwny kawałek lateksu. Rozalia z zadowoleniem przyklasnęła mrucząc coś pod nosem o udanej imprezie. Resztę popołudnia niebieskowłosa spędziła na dmuchaniu balonów i wywieszaniu ich w różnych częściach domu. Gdy wreszcie białowłosa uznała, że dekoracje oraz jedzenie są gotowe, zadzwoniła do Lysandra. -Cześć Lysiu! Mam do Ciebie ogromną prośbę! - zawołała do słuchawki telefonu przystępując z nogi na nogę. - Bo nie wiem jak... wkręcić żarówkę. - dodała z udawanym zmartwieniem, a po salonie przeszedł szmer chichotu. - Jak to łatwe? Wcale, że nie! - powiedziała po chwili. - Nie poradzę sobie. Naprawdę? Dziękuję! - pisnęła rozłączając się. -Wszyscy na miejsca! - krzyknęła jakaś blondynka i po chwili każdy schował się za meblami. Nie musieli długo czekać aż chłopak zapuka do drzwi. Rozalia natychmiast dopadła klamki i lekko je uchyliła. Gdy tylko Lysander wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia, w salonie każdy wesoło podskakując wykrzyczał "Wszystkiego Najlepszego". River widziała po jego minie, że był mocno zdezorientowany, ale mimo to zauważyła nikły uśmiech na jego twarzy gdy zza drzwi wyłonił się tort i każdy zaczął śpiewać sto lat. -Dziękuję bardzo za Wasze poświęcenie, ale naprawdę nie było trzeba - wydusił zawstydzony. -Oj, przestań Lys! - Rozalia puknęła go w ramię. - Przecież to Twoja osiemnastka! Chłopak już nic więcej nie dodając zdmuchnął świeczki i tym samym rozpoczął imprezę. Z kilku stron została puszczona głośna muzyka, a River, wnioskując po grymasie Lysandra, stwierdziła, że mu też nie podobają się takie klimaty. Co chwilę był oblężany przez stadko ludzi składających mu życzenia i, o dziwo, większość z nich była już mocno wstawiona. -Co tak siedzisz? - dziewczyna usłyszała znajomy głos i dałaby sobie uciąć rękę, że właśnie na jego twarzy widnieje ironiczny uśmieszek. -Powiedz, jakie mam ciekawsze zajęcie? - mruknęła podpierając ręką podbródek o chłodny, kuchenny blat i mętnym wzrokiem wodząc po tańczących sylwetkach. -No nie wiem... - potarł palcami brodę udając, że głęboko się zastanawia. - Tak jak większość dziewczyn w Twoim wieku upić się i podrywać chłopaków? - odparł po chwili odgarniając z czoła swoje czerwone włosy. Riv parsknęła rozbawiona, posyłając mu spojrzenie typu "Serio?". -Może jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ale nie jestem ani trochę podobna do takich dziewczyn - uśmiechnęła się promiennie zeskakując z barowego stołka aby chwycić szklanlę wody. -I to mi się właśnie w Tobie podoba - odrzekł rozbawiony. -Piłeś czy przypadkiem się czegoś nawdychałeś? - uniosła pytająco jedną brew pociągając długi łyk napoju. -Niby czemu? Jestem całkowicie trzeźwy - odopowiedział dumnie podążając wzrokiem za jakąś idącą w naszą stronę dziewczyną. -Ciekawe na jak długo - przewróciła oczami widząc jak ta sama blondynka zaczyna przystawiać się do czerwonowłosego. Nie chcąc widzieć jak połykają siebie wzajemnie dyskretnie usunęła się z kuchni idąc na górne piętro gdzie raczej nie będzie już tak gwarno. Wiedziała, że Rozalia ma w swoim mieszkaniu jeszcze wejście na dach, a tym samym do znajdującego się tam patio. Bez wachania udała się w owe miejsce, szczelnie zamykając prowadzące do nich drzwi. O dziwo ktoś już tam siedział. Był odwrócony do dziewczyny tyłem i wpatrzony w zachód słońca. Jego białe włosy migotały przez dykretnie je muskające smugi pomarańczowego światła, a postura dawała cień, przysłaniając całą drobną sylwetkę River. -Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedziała cicho stając obok niego. Chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, spoglądając przez chwilę na dziewczynę i obdarzając ją lekkim uśmiechem. -Dzięki - zwrócił twarz spowrotem ku słońcu niknącemu za horyzontem. - Jestem za wszystko wdzięczny, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - zaczął. - Ale mimio wszystko nie lubię takich imprez. W sumie czego mogłem się spodziewać po Rozalii? - zachichotał mocniej ściskając balustradę, a River mu zawtórowała. -Wiesz, mam coś dla Ciebie - rozpoczęła niebieskowłosa wlepiając w chłopaka spojrzenie. Wręczyła mu pudełko średnich rozmiarów, przepasane żółtą, ozdobną kokardą. - Ja wiem, że to bezsensowne i... - chciała zacząć wymieniać wady swojego prezentu, ale gdy Lysander z szerokim uśmiechem objął ją szepcząc ciche "Dziękuję", słowa uwiezły jej w gardle. Zdobyła się tylko na uśmiechopodobny grymas. Chłopak złapał w dłonie koszulkę z nadrukiem jego zespołu przyglądając się jej dokładnie, a następnie jeszcze raz szczerze dziękując.- Ja już muszę iść, pewnie rodzice się niecierpliwią. -Odprowadzę Cię - powiedział pewnie. - Nie wiem jak Ci się odwdzięczyć za ten wspaniały prezent, a może to w pewny procencie powie jaki jestem wdzięczny. -Naprawdę nie musisz. Nie będę Ci psuła Twojej osiemnastki - zanim zdążył cokolwiek jej odpowiedzieć, znalazła się za drzwiami prowadzącymi na dach. Czym pręzdzej wybiegła z domu Rozali biegnąc przez, ciemne już, uliczki miasta. Latarnie dodawały wieczorowi tajemniczego wyglądu, a sunące cienie drzew potęgowały lekki strach River. Jednakże szybko się otrząsnowszy, przyspieszyła kroku i nim się obejrzała, znalazła się przed swoim domem. Weszła do przedpokoju o dziwo nikogo nie zastając w środku. Wszystkie światła były pozgaszane, a jedynym źródłem oświetlenia okazał się księżyc. Usłyszała jakiś trzask i szloch. Mimo palącego strachu szybko weszła do salonu, gdzie zastała ledwo co stojącą na nogach matkę, całą w łzach, trzymającą w rękach część butelki po winie. -Co się tak gapisz, idiotko? - wybełkotała jedną ręką podtrzymując się szarego blatu. Pod jej nagimi stopami było pełno odłamków szkła więc co chwilę syczała z bólu, zataczając się od lodówki do wysepki kuchennej. -Ty jesteś pijana - szepnęła zdumiona River podchodząc bliżej kobiety. -Spostrzegawcza jesteś - zaśmiała się obrzydliwie. Dziewczyna złapała ją lekko za nadgarstek aby zanieść ją do łóżka, lecz oburzona natychmiast się wyrwała. - Zostaw mnie ty mała, głupia... - warknęła rzucając butelkę kąt, która roztrzaskała się z hukiem. Riv wystraszyła się nie na żarty, czując jak oddech jej przyspiesza. Przylgnęła do najbliższej ściany patrząc na nieobliczalną matkę. Kobieta złapała ją za przeguby patrząc szaleńczym wzrokiem w oczy. - To nie tak miało być - szepnęła niewyraźnie, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Dziewczyna była mocno zdezorientowana i przerażona, zwłaszcza, że uścisk rodzicielki był mocny. Jedynym co zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć to matka zamachująca się na nią otwartą dłonią, a po chwili palący ból prawego policzka. River uniosła szklące się oczy na ciężko oddychającą kobietę. Matka lustrowała jej twarz pociemniałymi tęczówkami, a smugi światła oświetlające jej oblicze zdawały się dodawać całemu zajściu jeszcze bardziej przerażającego wyglądu. Jedna z gorzkich łez spłynęła po zaczerwienionym policzku dziewczyny kreśląc mokry ślad na jego opuchniętej powierzchni. Dziewczyna dobrze wiedziała, że matka nie poświęcała jej uwagi, śmiała nawet twierdzić, że za nią nie przepadała, ale jeszcze nigdy nie odważyła się uderzyć River. W dodatku upić się oraz, o zgrozo, płakać i rozbijać puste butelki po alkoholu na ścianach domu. Musiało stać się coś naprawdę złego. -Gdzie jest tata? - zapytała asekuracyjnie, jakby bała się, że z powodu jakiegoś nieszczęśliwego wypadku ojca matka jest w rozsypce. Ona tylko roześmiała się z pogardą, wbijając dziewczynie paznokieć z zaschniętą krwią w brzuch. -Zamknij się - wybełkotała mocno łapiąc szczękę River. Po chwili puściła jej twarz zataczając się do jednego z pokoi, aby zniknąć za jego drzwiami. Dziewczynie stanęły łzy w oczach, ale nie chciała się załamywać. Musiała posprzątać bałagan jaki narobiła kobieta, aby nie martwić taty. Była przekonana, że nic o tym nie wiedział, inaczej od razu by przyjechał. Z ostrożnością pozbierała odłamki szkła raniąc się kilka razy, wytarła plamy alkoholu z posadzki oraz te, które znajdowały się na ścianach. Gdy skończyła na zegarku widniała godzina, o której River normalnie już dawno by spała. Skierowała się do łóżka błagając aby matka nie znów się nie obudziła. Chociaż sama nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, bardzo bała się swojej rzekomej rodzicielki. Codziennie bardziej wątpiła w miłość i normalne rodziny. Niespokojnie kręciła się w łóżku, aż do bladego poranka zaprzątając sobie myśli stanem kobiety oraz tego co go spowodowało. Kilka promieni słonecznych połaskotało ją po albatrasowej, zmęczonej cerze ukazując w pełnej krasie sine zapętlenia pod oczami. Ziewnęła cicho, wstając z łóżka aby rozpocząć przygotowania do szkoły. W prędkości światła ubrała się nawet nie myśląc o śniadaniu i zapominając choćby tknąć szczotki do włosów oraz kosmetyków. Wybiegła z domu choć miała bardzo dużo czasu do rozpoczęcia się pierwszej lekcji. Wpadła na dziedziniec ciężko dysząc i sadowiąc się na ośnieżonej, zimnej ławce. Chciała zapomnieć, że jest gorzej niż zwykle. -Co tak wcześnie? - rzekł znajomy głos dochodzący zza jej pleców. Zapewne przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, która natrafiłaby się do rozmowy z Kastielem, odpowiedziałaby trafną ripostą. Jednakże tym razem jedynie potarła dyskretnie zziębnięte ręce pozwalając aby pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Czerwonowłosy najwyraźniej nie przejął się tym zbytnio, ponieważ beztrosko zajął miejsce na zimnych, zielonych ławkowych belkach obok River wyciągając z paczki papierosa. Dziewczyna spojrzała na tytoń zainięty szczelnie w kawał papieru z filtrem spod ukosa rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw. Musiała się jakoś odprężyć, przestać przejmować, a to podobno pomaga. - Daj mi jednego - zdobyła się na pewny, aczkolwiek drżący głos. Chłopak gwałtownie zwócił twarz zdziwionymi oczami przypatrując się mizernym obliczu niebieskowłosej. -Ej, co się stało? - wydusił po chwili ściągając brwi. Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową. -Nic. Proszę, daj - powiedziała aż zanadto błagalnie. -Nie wyglądasz na taką co chciałaby z ciekawości spróbować zapalić papierosa - Kastiel rzucił niedopałkiem na beton pokryty puchową, białą warstwą śniegu. - O co chodzi? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. -Zostaw mnie, dobrze?! - warknęła gwałtownie podnosząc się z ławki. - Sama sobie kupię, wścibski idioto - wycedziła przez zęby kierując się w stronę szkolnego budynku. Z hukiem zatrzasnęła szklane drzwi powodując, że kilka osób znajdujących się na korytarzu podskoczyło z przerażenia. Dziewczyna wcale się tym nie przejmując wparowała jak burza do klasy zajmując miejsce na uboczu. Nie było w niej praktycznie nikogo oprócz piegowatej dziewczyny zajmującą się przeglądaniem kart książki. River rozsiadła się na krześle, nie na długo ciesząc się spokojem, przez dźwięk powiadomienia, który złowieszczo zagrzmiał w kieszeni jej bluzy. Wyciągnęła go przesuwając palcem po gładkiej powierzchni ekranu, na której po chwili znalazły się krople łez. Spojrzała jeszcze raz nadawcę oraz treść wiadomości. Od: Stephanie Wood Jesteś niczym i dziś jeszcze Ci to udowodnię. Dziewczyna przestraszona przełknęła ślinę. Bała się wrócić do domu i zastać tam swoją matkę. Jak na złość lekcje minęły River naprawdę szybko. Od spotkania z matką dzieliła ją zaledwie jedna lekcja chemii. Bezradnie osunęła się na jednej ze ścian korytarza, bojąc się, że tym razem kobieta naprawdę ją pobije nie mając dla niej litości i nie kończąc na jednym uderzeniu w policzek (swoją drogą mocno przez nią zaczerwieniony). -River? - z przemyśleń wyrwał ją ciepły głos Lysandra. Podniosła na niego oczy uśmiechając się przy tym słabo, aby dać mu znać, że może mówić co leży mu na sercu. - Kastiel mi powiedział o tym co się stało na dziedzińcu - zaczął spokojnie przysiadając się obok jej drobnej, skulonej postaci. - Oprócz tego sam widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nie musisz mówić - dodał nagle jakby bał się, że ją zdenerwuje. - Chcę tylko żebyś wiedziała, że gdy zdecydujesz się powiedzieć o co chodzi to zawsze jestem gotów Cię wysłuchać. Możesz mieć we mnie oparcie - zakończył kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jej zaczerwienionym policzku. Spojrzał na niego zmartwiony, lecz nic więcej nie dodając musnął go lekko ustami zagłębiając się w morzu ambitnych, pełnych energii uczniów. Porywisty wiatr szargał drobnym ciałem River przedłużającą swoją podróż do domu. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak bardzo bała się każdego ruchu człowieka. Po jej policzkach spływała jedna po drugiej łzie czyniąc jej policzki mokrymi nie tylko od śniegu. Zaszlochała gdy wreszcie stanęła przed kremowym, małym pałacykiem pokrytym biała pierzyną. Otarła liliowym rękawem kurtki zapuchnięte oczy ze strachem stawiając kolejne kroki na ścieżce. Przekroczyła drzwi wejściowe najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, chowając swoje buty oraz płaszcz tak aby kobieta nie zauważyła jej obecności. Na szczęście nie było jej w salonie, jednakże wchodząc do niego usłyszała głośne krzyki dobiegające z gabinetu taty. -Zamknij się idioto! Gdybyś tam ze mną był nie musiałabym pić! - wrzasnęła kobieta z całej siły. -Nie o to mi chodzi Stephanie... - zaczął spokojnie ojciec lecz głuchy huk uderzenia pięścią o biurko sprawił, że w pomieszczeniu nastała cisza. -Zamknij się - wysyczała tak donośnie, przez co nadal było ją słychać w salonie. River wyczuła, że kłótnia za niedługo się skończy więc szybko wskoczyła do swojego pokoju, chociaż była pewna, że gdy tata był obecny w domu nie posunęłaby się do takich kroków jak poprzedniego dnia. Nawet nie wiedziała jak bardzo się myliła. Po niecałych dwóch kwadransach, usłyszała stukot szpilek mamy, a na ten dźwięk od razu zacisnęła oczy zwiając się w kulkę. Zbliżała się kolejna noc, której River na pewno nie prześpi. Zachodzące słońce smagało ją po zapuchniętej od płaczu twarzy, oświetlając siniaki na rękach i żebrach. Mimo, że tata był w domu matka, tak jak obiecała, pobiła ją grożąc, że gdy tylko krzyknie to zrobi jej coś o wiele gorszego. Cały czas mówiła dziewczynie najgorsze rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszała z ust człowieka. Na samo wspomnienie tegoż wydarzenia łzy spływały jej litrami po policzkach, sprawiając, iż niebieskowłosa była całkowicie wyprana z uczuć. Mętnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w sufit czując się jak najgorszy wyrzutek. Jej delikatnie wibrujący telefon pod plecami wybudził ją z zamyślenia. Chwyciła ją pewnym ruchem, chudszą niż zwykle, dłonią. Odblokowała wyświetlacz rysując tylko jej znaną kombinację wzoru. Gdy jej oczom ukazała się wiadomość od Lysandra mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Potrzebowała tego małego promyczka szczęścia, który jej dawał z każdą następną rozmową, każdym gestem i tajemniczym ruchu kącików ust. Choćby nie przyznała się do tego otwarcie, towarzystwo chłopaka dawało jej więcej siły i radości niż cokolwiek innego. Dlatego też z zapartym tchem przeczytała treść wiadomości. Od: Lysander "Chciałem życzyć Ci tylko miłych snów i napisać żebyś wreszcie się uśmiechnęła. :) Nie wiem co Cię trapi, ale przypominam, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Dobranoc, River." Dziewczyna od razu odpisała. Od: Ja "Dziękuję Ci za wsparcie, naprawdę to doceniam, ale nic się nie dzieje. :) Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, tylko dzisiaj po prostu nie miałam humoru. Miłych snów. Dobranoc. :)" Niezgrabnie odłożyła telefon na szafkę nocną, jednakże po chwili znów rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający przyjście wiadomości. Niebieskowłosa z zapałem przeciągnęła opuszkiem palca po wyświetlaczu, myśląc, że Lysander znów coś napisał. Od: Stephanie Wood "To jedynie wstęp. Poniesiesz karę za wszystko co zrobiłaś." Białowłosy przybliżył się do dziewczyny. Ich wargi dzieliły zaledwie centymetry, łaskocząc się wzajemnie przyspieszonymi oddechami. River z zapartym tchem czekała aż Lysander wreszcie odważy się zrobić to, na co tak długo czekała. Już nic się nie liczyło. Tylko oni i jedna chwila. Chłopak musnął lekko wargi niebieskowłosej, następnie śmielej pogłębiając pocałunek. Dziewczyna wplotła dłonie w jasne, miękkie kosmyki włosów ukochanego czując się jak w niebie. Żarliwie oddawała każdy dotyk jego aksamitnych, zaróżowionych ust na swoich. Zatraciła się bezpowrotnie w tej pięknej chwili czując się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Jednak po chwili... niespodziewanie odepchnęła chłopaka zalewając się łzami. Jak przez mgłę zauważyła matkę z nożem zbliżającą się do niej. Zaczęła błagać o pomoc, choć wiedziała, że to koniec. Gorączkowo rozglądała się za białowłosym, lecz nigdzie go nie dostrzegła - jakby rozpłynął się we mgle. Wskazówki zegara wybiły północ, a przeszywający krzyk niebieskowłosej wypełnił pokój... ---------- River gwałtownie podniosła się z łóżka zlana zimnym potem. Gdy tylko próbowała przeanalizować znaczenie śnionej przed chwilą sceny, kuliła się wbijając paznokcie w zimną poszewkę kołdry. Sen był tak realistyczny, że czuła jeszcze na ustach namiętne pocałunki Lysandra i ostrze noża pchnięte przez matkę. Na sam dźwięk jego brzdęku zgięła się w pół, wiedząc, że niedługo może stać się to rzeczywistością. Nie rozumiała przekazu zaistniałej sytuacji z białowłosym, tym bardziej, że samo pomyślenie o niej zabarwiało jej policzki na intensywny szkarłat. Tylko... czemu jej podświadomość wykreowała taki obraz? Czyżby o tym skrycie pragnęła? Szybko odgoniła tą myśl zakrywając głowę poduszką, jakby chciała się odciąć od natrętnych myśli. Wiedziała, że już tej nocy nie pogrąży się w śnie, lecz jej zaledwie trzy godzinny sen był dla niej nie lada rekordem. Spojrzała na wyświetloną godzinę na ekranie telefonu. Pierwsza nad ranem. Zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po tapecie, przez co mimowolnie na jej policzki wkradł się intensywny róż. Ona i Lysander, podczas jednej z prób zespołu, obok siebie na zdjęciu. W mózgu River zakiełkował głupi pomysł, który w sobie natychmiast stłumiła, lecz im dłużej podziwiała fotografię, tym bardziej było jej obojętne jak chłopak zareaguje. Chciała jedynie, by podniósł ją na duchu i zamknął w swoim ciepłym uścisku, jak to zawsze robił. Bez wahania podniosła się z łóżka biorąc pierwsze lepsze czarne leginsy i dużą, szarą bluzę bez zamka. Schowała do jej kieszeni telefon po cichu zbiegając do przed pokoju. Jednakże gdy schodziła po schodach zakręciło jej się mocno w głowie. Przysiadła na ostatnim stopniu, próbując powstrzymać palące uczucie słabości. Zgięła się w pół, narażając się tym samym na mocny ból poobijanych żeber. Syknęła podnosząc się ostrożnie i biorąc pierwszy lepszy owoc, aby opanować domagający się jedzenia żołądek. Poczuła się o wiele lepiej, więc wyszła z domu wprost na otoczoną ciemną płachtą, ulice. Puściła się biegiem, starając sobie odtworzyć dzień, w którym goniła Lysandra aby oddać mu notatnik. Po chwili stanęła przed pokaźnej wielkości domem. Jej mózg pracował na najszybszych obrotach, chociaż sama nie była pewna czy to nie jawa, a ona zaraz nie obudzi się w swoim zimnym łóżku daleko od rozmytych na chodniku świateł latarni. Kiedy tylko przywołała do swojego umysłu obrazek jej skromnego pokoju, zebrało żółć podeszła jej do gardła. Wcale nie czuła, że jest JEJ. Wszystko było tam przerażająco odległe od wspaniałego czasu dzieciństwa w poprzednim domu, a chłód mebli nadal nie wypełnił się ciepłymi wspomnieniami, promieniami słonecznymi i jej nocnymi przemyśleniami. Westchnęła oczyszczając głowę ze wszystkich myśli. Bez zastanowienia z trudem wdrapała się przez płot na jego posesję, a następnie skierowała na tyły domu. O ile dobrze zapamiętała ten szczegół z imprezy urodzinowej, za tłumem ludzi znajdował się zawsze otwarty balkon. Wychyliła głowę zza jednej ze ścian i przybiła samej sobie piątkę w umyśle. Tak jak przypuszczała, przeszklone drzwi były otwarte. Prędko wsunęła się do środka gdzie zastał ją mrok i pustka. Postanowiła nie zwracać uwagi na dziwne uczucie wypełniające jej brzuch przy każdym kolejnym kroku na wypastowanej posadzce. Czy to był strach? A może tęsknota za białymi kosmykami włosów i urokliwymi, korzennymi perfumami, które zawsze rozplątywały więzy uporczywych myśli? Nie miała ochoty teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. Odszukała wzrokiem schody, po których wbiegła jak najciszej potrafiła. Następnie stanęła przed kilkoma zdobionymi drzwiami, lecz nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż te z uroczym plakatem jednego z zespołów rockowych, który dostał od Rozalii na urodziny, stanowiły wejście do jego pokoju. Przez chwilę zmieszana patrzyła na klamkę. W końcu nie chciała naruszać prywatności chłopaka. Już i tak ją naruszyłaś, idiotko, weszłaś do jego domu o pierwszej w nocy, pomyślała z przekąsem i nie mając nic do stracenia, uchyliła je. Dopiero gdy kątem oka dostrzegła, że łóżko zajmujące miejsce w jego skromnym azylu jest puste, bez wahania weszła do środka. Przed nią zmaterializowała się sylwetka, której tak bardzo nie mogła się doczekać. Stała do niej tyłem, przyodziana jedynie w zwykły T-shirt, którego koloru nie mogła dostrzec jedynie przy świetle księżyca. Oprócz tego miała na sobie spodnie dresowe, które lekko na niej wisiały. Chłopak z zacięciem wyglądał przez okno zapewne obserwując nocne niebo. Jego włosy były lekko zmierzwione, a on sam oparty o parapet wyglądał tak melancholijne i nostalgicznie. -Lysander..? - wyszeptała ciszej niż chciała. Tak bardzo się bała jego reakcji. Białowłosy odwrócił się prędko lustrując River oszołomionym wzrokiem. Przez wiele minut nie wypowiedział ani słowa w jej kierunku, tylko wpatrywał się w jej przepastne tęczówki. - Przepraszam, że tu przyszłam. Ja.. - rzekła spanikowana, lecz chłopak przybliżył się do niej nie pytając o nic więcej. -Wiedziałem, że cię coś gnębi - mruknął w jej włosy zamykając dziewczynę w uścisku. - Ale tak jak mówiłem - dodał po chwili - zawsze będę chciał cię wysłuchać, River. Niebieskowłosa zaczerwieniła się, a w kącikach jej oczu wezbrały się pojedyncze łzy, lecz na szczęście chłopakowi nie było dane ich ujrzeć. Lys zaczął gładzić ją po materiale bluzy, po to aby nagle zagłębić się pod ubranie. Dziewczyna czuła jego rękę wodzącą po jej wystających kręgach przykrytych papierową skórą. Policzki River oblał szkarłat, lecz nie miała zamiaru przerywać tego co robił. Ufała mu w pełni i czuła, że właśnie tego potrzebowała - jego bliskości. Niestety niczego nieświadomy przejechał opuszkami palców po poobijanych żebrach dziewczyny, która od razu syknęła odsuwając się od niego z potokiem łez na twarzy jakimi ówcześniej się zalała. -Przepraszam - powiedział przerażony, widząc jak niebieskowłosa kuli się na jego łóżku. Westchnął przeciągle, gładząc ją po policzkach. -To nie Twoja wina - załkała ocierając jego mokre od łez dłonie, a następnie kładąc się na ciepłej poduszce poczuła niewyobrażalne zmęczenie po zarwaniu tylu nocy. Wtuliła się w poszewkę wdychając słodki zapach włosów chłopaka, który na nią przesiąkł. Nie musiała długo czekać aż materac ugnie się pod ciężarem Lysandra... ~PERSPEKTYWA LYSANDRA~ Szczerze mówiąc, przypuszczałem, że kiedyś River stanie w drzwiach mojego pokoju. Wiedziałem jak ciężko jest chować ból i cierpienie przed całym światem, a mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna widzi we mnie kogoś bliskiego, zwróci się do mnie po pomoc. Poza tym, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, tęskniłem za jej bliskością całymi nocami. Lubiłem zapach jej szamponu do włosów, dotyk jej małych, kościstych dłoni, które od jakiegoś czasu były zimniejsze niż zwykle i ten jej charakterystyczny, delikatny śmiech. Wprost uwielbiałem przebywać w towarzystwie tej sympatycznej osóbki. Gdy leżałem obok niej, kiedy mogłem słuchać jej spokojnego oddechu i widzieć jak podkurcza nogi do klatki piersiowej, czułem, że jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pogładziłem kąciki jej pełnych ust, następnie delikatnie je całując. Wiedziałem, że w jakikolwiek sposób może się to negatywnie odbić na naszych relacjach, lecz wtedy nie myśląc racjonalnie, nie dbałem o to. Przybliżyłem się do River, oplatając ją ciasno w pasie. Niestety przez przypadek podwinąłem materiał bluzy dziewczyny, więc chcąc ją z powrotem poprawić, podniosłem się na łokciach, aby przy okazji otulić ją kołdrą. Jednakże po zaledwie chwili odkryłem, jak w wielu sytuacjach jej nie pomogłem oraz na jaką skalę te problemy wyrządziły jej krzywdę. Siniaki. Pełno siniaków. Przerażony odkryłem jak dużo miała ich w okolicy żeber, pleców i bioder. Jej chude ciało było pokryte purpurą, a wszystkie ślady był świeże. Wykrzywiłem twarz w grymasie rozpaczy, a ja o mało co nie spanikowałem. Wiedziałem, że już nie zasnę, dręczony rozmyślaniem kto je uczynił. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, nawet jeżeli River nie będzie skora do żadnych wyjaśnień. 15:41, lut 26, 2016 (UTC)15:41, lut 26, 2016 (UTC)~ Rozdział napisałam dawno temu, a jego forma nie podoba mi się, lecz wrzucam go mimo wszystko. Niestety nie mam pojęcia kiedy znajdę pomysł na kolejny. ;-; Od autora Mam nadzieję, iż opowieść przypadnie komukolwiek do gustu. Tak na marginesie - nigdy nie pisałam romansów i nie byłam do nich przekonana, tak samo z ff. Dopiero niedawno nastawiłam się do nich lepiej, a rozpoczęcie opowiadania z owego gatunku traktuje jako nowe wyzwanie. Proszę o udzielenie mi wskazówek jeśli gdzieś w tekście pojawiły się błędy składniowe, myślowe itp. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas na przeczytanie tej powieści! :) Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "River Wood" by Blueoly? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:W toku/przerwane